


Adrenaline Rush

by Ly__canthrope



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Final Countdown, M/M, MotoGP, Valencia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly__canthrope/pseuds/Ly__canthrope
Summary: Dani has a small impulse control. What does he do when he is fueled with adrenaline and his crush is just standing there?





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariposaroja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/gifts).



> Merry Christmas lovely! I hope you like it :)

He won. He won the race. That was all Dani could think about once he sped across the finish line, watching how the chequer flags waved in salute for him. His blood is pounding as the Honda rider begins to slow down still circling the track. The loud rev of a bike greets him and it’s Zarco, hand outstretched and Dani takes it, shaking it before Zarco slaps him hard on the back in congratulations. Dani can’t quite hear the words that Zarco is saving over the loudness of the bikes but he assumes it is something along the lines of ‘congratulations’. Dani just shakes his head in disbelief, it was such a close race and once the drama unfolded between Marc and Dovi it gave Dani the opportunity to really open the gas and fight. 

And Marc... Dani’s heart beats rapidly once more at the thought of his younger teammate. Even though Dani was in race mode, once he figured out the almost crash from Marquez he couldn’t believe it, scared for the younger’s chance at the championship. 

The roar from the crowds was deafening, a split cheering for and for Marc. Dani circles the track slowly before making his way into the Parc Ferme, going to his well-deserved spot of number #1.   
The cheering from the teams surrounding the ring rings in Dani’s ear and it increases his adrenaline rush. He feels like he is walking on air. Getting podiums feel fantastic... but winning a race... nothing rivals that feeling - the electricity crackling in the air, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the loud congratulations from fans and team alike, the post-race bliss as it all settles in and receiving that trophy up on that podium and the delicious spray of champagne to signify the victory. 

As soon as Dani is off the bike, he feels himself being lifted into the air - hands dangerous low on his thighs as one of his team lifts him up into the air like a rag doll. 

There is loud cheering in Spanish and he is finally put down and in the arms of his team, hands shaking him as everyone is buzzed from excitement. 

Loud obnoxious revving from a bike cuts through all the cheering and Dani knows exactly who it is. He looks over his shoulder to see his teammate park his bike, knowing that the Spaniard is whooping and yelling beneath his helmet. Dani cheers loudly for him, though his win is overshadowed by Marc’s championship, he cannot hide the pride that shines for the younger. As a teammate and as someone with a crush, Dani cheers the loudest watching the boy run over to his own team. 

Marc looks stunning, the red confetti that rained down upon the world champion still sticks to his leathers and his bike and contrasts the sun-kissed tan the Spaniard always has. He is absolutely glowing, radiating happiness and Dani can’t stop admiring him, doesn’t care if the action is obvious or not - instead he drinks in Marc’s appearance, committing it all to memory and makes the butterflies in his stomach dance. Dani takes note of Marc’s excitement, his joy, his adrenaline and he finds himself extremely happy for his teammate. 

Dani is pulled from his thoughts by his own team and he goes back to celebrating, the fact that he won hasn’t quite sunk in as the atmosphere at the track buzzes and everything seems to be a blur.   
Dani is drunk of the adrenaline and the hype from the crowd so his next actions are completely unconscious and surprise himself. When Marc goes over, a heavy slap on the back has Dani turning and the wide grin from Marc fills his vision. 

“Congratulations!” Marc cheers, dismissing the fact that he is world champion but instead wants to focus and compliment his older teammate, the one person who deserves the win after such a fight and ends the season fittingly. The Marquez son is always humble and it warms Dani’s heart at the fact that Marc puts him first, only adding fire to Dani’s growing crush. 

Up close Marc looks even more perfect, skin glistening from the sunlight and the sheen of sweat that covers him and Dani can see the sparkle in Marc’s chocolate eyes at this distance. Pure happiness radiates from the man in front of him. The red confetti still litters Marc’s body, ribbons of red stuck in Marc’s ruffled hair, stuck to the Repsol leathers but Marc hasn’t seemed to notice but Dani definitely has, his mind now consumed with the thoughts of how fucking hot Marc looks right now. 

He is tugged into a tight hug, hands clinging to each other before pulling away and Marc surprises him with a solid peck on the cheek. Affection is common from Marc but it still makes Dani’s nerves sing. So drunk from the race that Dani can’t stop himself, the kiss to the cheek opening the doorway to hidden feelings and Dani grabs Marc’s wrist before he walks away and pulls him close to him. 

In one fluid movement, Dani pulls Marc down to him and connects their lips. The background noise becomes muted as all Dani focuses on is the boy in front of him and how damn soft his lips are. He hears a tone of surprise from Marc and it wakes him up, pulling away before Marc has any time to respond or push him away from himself.   
The blood is pounding in Dani’s ears as the realisation of what he has just done catches up with him. 

‘Oh god’ is all he can think, completely horrified that he just kissed his teammate in front of thousands of people, in front of reporters, in front of fans, in front of his team and boss, in front of family. Humiliation curls itself around Dani’s neck, squeezing his throat as all he can do is just stare at Marc who remains rooted in front of him. The only movement from Marc is him raising his hand, fingers touching his lips and tracing where he was kissed. 

Dani is hundred percent sure that he has ruined their dynamic and his career, so caught up in his own deliberating thoughts that he doesn’t realise Marc has surged towards him and crushed his lips upon Dani’s. It takes a millisecond for Dani to fully comprehend what is happening and he reacts instantly, hand curling around Marc’s neck to pull him closer to Marc’s own hands cling to his waist. It is messy, teeth clashing against each other and lips are accidentally bitten but oh god, everything makes Dani’s toes curl in his boots and he kisses the younger back feverishly. The pair of Honda riders have completely forgotten and ignored the fact that they are at the track in front of thousands of people, only focusing on each other and when they do break away, they don’t go far. Faces looming in front of each other, breath mingling as they just stare at each other. Dani’s heart is beating wildly, from anticipation, from adrenaline and confusion.

When Marc breaks out in a wide grin, Dani feels himself relaxing grinning himself, a laugh bubbling up and escaping and Marc revels in the sound - in disbelief himself that his role model, teammate and secret crush has just kissed him. Twice.   
Marc now has a smirk on his face, aware of their surroundings and pulls away. 

“We are definitely talking later” he mutters to Dani who nods, not worried about the now looming talk because he just has this feeling that they will be doing more than talking.   
Before Marc is completely out of earshot Dani makes sure he has the final word, confidence surging through him and he reaches to stop Marc from wandering too far. 

“You looked so hot I just had to kiss you,” he says, the loudness of the crowd masking the words he just utter and the reaction from Marc is priceless - the younger swallows, eyes going slightly wide and a blush creeps up his neck.   
Dani steps back to allow his teammate to head over to the calling reporters and turns back to his team himself, them whooping and wolf whistling at Dani’s brazenness and surprising actions but everyone is too hyped up to care about any concerns regarding the pair.   
Dani glances over his shoulder, seeing Marc mid-interview and it is as if he feels the weight of the stare and looks over - the pair making eye contact and Marc smiles, a little bit of shyness peaking through and Dani basks in it.   
This was definitely a good way to end the season.


End file.
